


Negan's Glasses

by AshZombie13



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan Smut Week, Negan Wearing Glasses, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshZombie13/pseuds/AshZombie13
Summary: Request Summary: a one shot where u catch Negan wearing his glasses to read while he's at his desk in his room and he quickly takes em off and attempts to hide them cuz he's kind of embarrassed of them but u quickly sit on his lap grabbing them from him and slipping em back on telling him how hot he is with them on while giving him pleasure





	Negan's Glasses

You were digging through the commissary, looking for a book to read. _Nothing._

Every single book had already been taken. You were sad because you had saved up all your points to buy  one. You were incredibly bored lately and needed a way to escape.

“What are you looking for?” A woman working at the commissary asked you.

“A book, but it looks like they're all gone,” you looked down sadly.

“Maybe Negan will let you borrow one?” the woman suggested with a hopeful smile.

She knew Negan liked you. Everyone knew. Negan had asked you to be his wife the day you met, but you turned him down. He didn’t like hearing no, and would still remind you everyday that the offer was still available. You just couldn’t bring yourself to become one of his many wives. You especially couldn’t marry a man as intimidating as Negan. He carried a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire, which he specifically used to bash in heads. He scared you, but he was also very attractive, and a little part of you did want him.

“Negan has books?” you tilted your head, pulling yourself out of your thoughts.

“Yeah, a whole damn library by now! He always snatches books from here. I don't think he even reads ‘em!” the woman huffed.

_Hmmm... so Negan is hoarding a collection of books. He didn't seem like the sharing type, but maybe just this once, he'd let you take a book._

You left the commissary and quickly made your way to Negan’s room. You stood outside his door and debated on turning around. Leaning your ear to the door, you heard nothing. Either he wasn’t inside or he was sleeping. He definitely wasn’t with a wife, which was something you didn’t want to walk in on. You quietly entered his room without knocking and found Negan sitting at his desk, reading a book. He was wearing thick framed black glasses and looked adorable. You didn't even know he read or wore glasses. He must have been really into the story he was reading because he didn't notice you enter the room until you were almost to his desk.

“Holy shit!” Negan jumped and tore off his glasses, “You scared the hell out of me!”

You could tell that Negan was panicking as he was attempting to hide his glasses. It was almost as if he was embarrassed that you caught him wearing them.

“What you got there?” You motioned to the drawer that Negan was hiding his glasses in.

“Nothing!” Negan defensively put his hand in front of the drawer to prevent you from looking inside.

“What do you want?” Negan continued.

“Can I borrow a book?” you sighed, and placed your hands on your hips.

“They're my fucking books!” he argued.

“No shit Negan! I know they're yours. That's why I am asking permission to borrow one!”

Negan just sat there silently and grinned at you. You could tell he was looking you over. He was in deep thought, and you were getting sick of waiting for him to answer you.

“Come on Negan! I am bored! I need something to entertain me!” You walked around his desk to face him.

Negan grinned, and then chuckled darkly.

“Oh I can think of something much more entertaining than a book!” Negan then pulled you towards him.

“Just give me the damn book!” you sighed.

“This book?” Negan held up the book he had been reading when you walked in, “Come and get it.” Negan’s smirk grew wider as he held up the book.

You went to reach for it, and Negan quickly pulled it away, making you fall onto his lap.

“Negan!” you cried out.

Negan chuckled and pulled you over to sit on his lap.

“You better not tell anyone.” Negan looked dead serious.

“What would I tell?” You grinned mischievously. You asked, even though you knew the answer.

“You fucking know damn well what I want kept secret!” Negan retorted.

“Oh, are you talking about these?” You held up the glasses that Negan had failed at hiding.

“Hey!” Negan tried to pull them out of your hand.

“Ah ah ah!” You shook your head at him, “I like these on you.” You smiled down at the glasses.

“Are you trying to fuck with me?” Negan accused you.

“I am dead serious. They are sexy as hell!” You slid the glasses back on him.

“You think I'm sexy?” Negan smirked, tilting his head.

“Maybe...” You smiled down at him.

He was so fucking adorable in those glasses. It was making you crazy looking at him now. You always had an attraction to him, but never like this before. There was something about seeing Negan wearing glasses that really turned you on. Your eyes trailed down to his leather jacket.

“Are you checking me out?” Negan chuckled, and slowly licked his lips.

You smiled back at him, and he raised his hand to your chin and pulled you down to his lips. His fingers traced your jawline as you deepened the kiss. You reached your hand up and started running your fingers through this hair. His scent was intoxicating, and you already wanted more. Slowly, you slid off the chair and stood in front of Negan, making him frown from the loss of your lips. You grinned and got on your knees, making Negan grin as well.

You unbuttoned his pants and let his already hard cock spring free. You slid your tongue down his shaft and could hear Negan let out a shaky breath as he tilted his head back. You moved back to his tip and teased him. Negan looked down at you through his glasses,watching as you slid him into your mouth. You hummed around his length, making him moan. You glanced up at him to see he was gripping the chair and looking down at you. Negan liked watching you give him pleasure. It was something he wanted to happen ever since he met you. You started pumping your hand around his cock, making Negan lean his head back and let out a loud moan. His cock twitched in your hands, and you knew he was close. You hummed again as you slid his cock fully back into your mouth. You picked up the pace, and Negan continued to moan.

“Fuck! I’m so fucking close!” he barely managed, making you open your mouth wide and tease his tip with your tongue until he came into your mouth.

Negan panted heavily and relaxed in his chair. You got off your knees and suddenly Negan picked you up and placed you on his desk. He knocked over everything that was on top of the desk, and then began taking off the rest of his clothes.

He was completely naked, except for the glasses. He quickly took them off and tossed them to the ground. Negan pulled off your shirt, and then went right back to kissing you, but you missed looking up at his glasses.

“No!” You shoved Negan away.

“What?! You don't want this?!” Negan was extremely confused.

“You can only fuck me if you wear the glasses.”

Negan grinned and grabbed the glasses.

“Whatever you want Doll.” Negan slid the glasses back on.

He pulled off your pants and spread your legs apart. He quickly slid his cock into you, thrusting in painfully slow. He tore off your bra and began sucking on your nipples. You rolled your hips against his to create more friction. Negan laid your back on his desk, holding onto your tits as he fucked you hard.

“Negan…” you moaned between panting breaths.

“I fucking knew you wanted me as bad as I wanted you!” Negan chuckled.

He thrust into you more rapidly, making you cry out as your walls tightened around his cock. It was only a few more seconds until Negan pulled out and came on your stomach.

Negan cleaned you off with his shirt, and then pulled the rest of his clothes back on. You did the same and watched as Negan walked over to his dresser and pulled out a clean shirt.

“Damn baby! Was that entertaining enough for you?” Negan asked.

“I still want a book.” You pretended to be unimpressed, but you couldn’t fool Negan. He knew you had enjoyed this just as much as he did.

Negan laughed and pointed to his collection of books.

“You can take any book you fucking want… as long as we can keep doing _this_ ,” Negan grinned.

“Keep wearing those glasses and I’ll let you do whatever you want to me!” You pulled Negan’s face to yours and kissed him. Negan adjusted his glasses and grinned,

“You’ve got yourself a fucking deal!”


End file.
